No title Yet)
by heechan
Summary: Aya is dead- or so they assumed... (Aya+Yohji, angst)


(No Title Yet)  
Warnings: The usual with me, angst, violence, yaoi, deathfic (well, I tried)  
[Editor's note: This really is her usual- I just typed all the fluffy, nice ones first... ^^; Also, my notes are in brackets- those in parentheses were always part of the fic.]  
-----  
"FUCK YOU PIGS!!!" screamed Yohji. "FUCK YOU ALL!" Yohji paused, panting, then just began to yell- scream, really- completely absent from his surroundings. Ken and Omi peeked in.  
"How long has he been like that?" asked Omi.  
"Ever since... we came back..." Omi didn't need clarification, and Ken knew it. It had been a week at least, but the imageswere still burned deeply into Ken's and Omi's minds. Them, trapped, Schuldig laughing loudly. Aya, making himself seen, making that jump that he knew- they all knew was suicide. Still, they had entertained one hope... even though, as they all knew, there was none. Aya, lying in a crumpled heap in an ever-widening circle of blood, Schuldig, eyes dialated with madness, holding the gun, smoke curling from the end. It had worked. The remaining Weiß had managed to escape from the shocked Schwarz, but as soon as they were back in the Koneko, Yohji had seemed to collapse in on himself. Screaming curses sometimes, other times just plain broken-voiced shouting. It continued from the moment he woke up to the moment he dropped down from exhaustion, his body and the walls and floor stained with blood. Omi stared, transfixed. Ken watched sadly.  
"Omi... I can't watch this anymore." Ken walked into the room, carrying some twine. He grabbed the yelling, sobbing, bloodied Yohji by his thin, lacerated shoulders. "Forgive me, Yohji..." he muttered under his breath before punching Yohji hard in the jaw. It had the desired effect; Yohji stopped yelling and became unconscious. Flipping Yohji over, Ken quickly tied his wrists and ankles behind his back. Ken looked sadly at his bruised, bleeding friend. Yohji's eyes were sunken and hidden under large shadows. A little bit of blood tickled out from between his pale lips. His blond hair was tangled and matted with blood. His clothes were torn and dirty.  
Omislipped in. Looking at Yohji, tears began to flood silently down his cheeks. Ken leaned down, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Omi pressed his face into Ken's chest, and they both cried. (I was tempted to end this here.)  
A pair of green eyes opened. Not visibly, but inside Yohji's mind, his eyes opened for the first time since Aya had gone. He wondered where he was, why his whole body hurt so much... then, he saw it, like a tape being played. He tried to shut his eyes, to go back, to sleep again, but just like waking up in the middle of the night, he couldn't go back into his sleep. Aya, jumping down off the ledge he was hiding on... Schuldig, holding up the gun, taking aim, firing... Aya, on the ground, eyes wide open and glassy, the pool of red, pure red, growing every second...  
"NO!" shouted Yohji. His yell startled himself out of the insanity he was sliding into. His eyes opened wide (the real eyes), taking in the room. Sunlight streamed in a high window, making the blood on the walls stand out. Yohji realized for the first time that his hands were tied together and so, he noticed, were his feet. He kicked his legs experimentally. It did no good. His jailer had left nothing to chance. The door creaked open cautiously.  
"Yohji-kun, daijobu?" asked Omi's voice. The words seemed slurred and slow to Yohji's ears. He raised his blurred eyes to look at Omi's pale, scared face.  
"Omi... is that you?" asked Yohji, getting used to the way his voice sounded: broken and hoarse. His throat felt like he'd been swallowing Brillo pads. "What happened to me..."  
"Yohji-kun, you've been just barely conscious for the past week... all the blood on the walls is yours." Yohji stared.  
*All that blood... mine?* What boggled Yohji's mind the most was the fact that he was still alive. "Omi... will you untie me?" asked Yohji, hoping and fearikng the answer. Omi looked away... he seeemed to be facing the same conflict. Then, his face cleared.  
"Yes," he said.  
About half an hour and several rolls of bandages later, Yohji stood in the bright sunlight, sun shining off his sunglasses. He looked up at the sun, blinking. Then, he turned and walked off, slowly, hesitatingly. Everything was still a bit hazy, but he found his apartment all right. Stumbling in, he grabbed the aspirin bottle and nearest pack of cigarettes.  
Three hours and two packs of cigarettes later, Yohji had given up skirting the deep depression enveloping his mind. He was lying on his bed, trying to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Aya's open, glassy, unseeing eyes... it was almost as if Aya were calling to him with those eyes, trying to tell him...  
Yohji shook himself. They had all seen the blood. It was a false hope.  
Sudeenly, Yohji was back in the building where Aya had died. He was looking at the floor when Aya appeared in front of him, translucent, with the blood still on his clothes and lips. He looked exactly like what he had looked like after he had died, except for the yes... the eyes were alive, and glaring with a look Yohji knew so well.  
"Aya?" asked Yohji, staring. Aya stared back.  
"Don't you see what I told you? Did you hear me when I said..."  
"Said what?" Yohji said, his voice growing louder.  
"I told you!" Yohji ran forward and tried to touch Aya, but all he touched was air. He yelled, but his voice made no sound. Then, the walls of the room began to grow up, so Yohji was trapped. Aya began to flicker. "I told you, Yohji. Didn't you get my message?" Aya disappeared. The lights seemed to go out entirely, leaving Yohji stranded. He took a step forward, and the lights clicked back on, revealing the walls covered in blood. His blood. He was tied up, he realized, and the more he moved, the more entangled he became. Then, Aya appeared again. "Yohji, you saw... you have to save me. You have to save your...s...e...l...f..." Aya fell to the floor. Yohji yelled, and he was falling...  
Yohji sat bolt upright in bed. *Whew... just a dream...* he thought, flopping back. *What did he mean, I can save him? Nobody can save him...*  
Yohji rolled over and buried his face in his pillows. The sound of muffled sobbing filled the room. "Aya..." he sobbed, over and over.  
***  
A pair of blue eyes glinted in the near-darkness. He was unsure of how long he'd been there, but he couldn't stay much longer- he had to find help. He'd lost so much blood, sometimes it was an effort to stay conscious. The bullet itself was still embedded in his shoulder, causing blood to seep out constantly and driving him half mad with pain. It had to end soon. He was too weak to drag himself across the door, let alone manage the 10 city blocks back home. He had been hoping that someone would come back for his body, but apparently his teammates found it prudent to avoid the area.  
He tried to find a less-uncomfortable position to lie in, but it was a lost cause. Also he was going crazy wondering how everyone was doing, whethere they missed him... Omi might, and Ken might feel a little sad, and perhaps Yohji would go through a moment of regret before going out clubbing. Aya raised a hand to push the hair out of his face, realizing how much that thought hurt him. Still, it seemed most likely. Shutting his eyes again, he knew he was dying. He had managed to entertain a faint hope, but now that hope was gone. It was the end.  
***  
Yohji awoke with a start. He knew exactly what he had to do, and also that he had very little time. Jumping off his bed, he quickly dressed, jumping into his shoes as he slammed the door on the way out. The wind seemed to scratch his throat raw, burning up his lungs. Finally, he arrived at the building where Aya had died.  
Aya lay with his eyes fixed on the ceiling, conscious that he had maybe an hour left. It became harder for him to breathe with each passing breath, sars flashing in front of his eyes. He had become too weak to drag himself to his feeble source of gritty, dirty water. Everything seemed to haze and blur in his mind. Looking up, he thought he saw a light... the door swinging open... a man... he blacked out.  
Yohji ran over to Aya, seeing exactly what he was afraid to see. He touched a shaking finger to Aya's lips, then recoiled in shock at the discovry that they were still warm. He grabbed Aya's wrist. Yes, his heart was still beating. Yohji picked Aya up and ran with him towards the doors, cradling the younger man in his arms.  
***  
"Mr. Kudou?" questioned a doctor. Hospital noises in the background wafted through the phone. Yohji's breath caught in his throat. He was surrounded by overflowing ashtrays. There were huge bags under his eyes. Every scrape on his body seemed to have reopened during his mad dash to that building.  
"Yes?" said Yohji into the phone.  
"Mr. Kudou, I think I can say that your friend is almost certainly going to live." (Originally said "die") Yohji blinked, hardly daring to believe it. "However," the doctor continued, "he has not yet regained consciousness." Yohji made a vague noise indicating understanding. Then he hung up the phone and ran out into the -15º weather without his coat.  
A few minutes later, a Yohjisicle walked into the hopsital and up to the receptioninst. (Yohjisicle, huh? Wonder if they taste good? ^^) A few minutes after that, an ex-Yohjisicle walked into Aya's room. "Aya," said Yohji, "I hacen't got the faintest CLUE how you did that... but..." Yohji started crying. "Oh, Aya!!!" He knelt down by Aya's bed, leaning his head on the metal railing.  
"Yoh..." said Aya, faintly. Yohji looked up. "Yohji?" Aya's eyelids fluttered.  
"Hai..." said Yohji, taking Aya's hand. "Oh, Aya!" Yohji grabbed Aya's hand, pressing it against his face. Tears wet his cheeks. "You'll never know how much I worried about you... or how much I love you," said Yohji, leaning over and kissing Aya, waiting to be pushed away. It was worth it, he thought, risking their whole friendship for one kiss. Aya did not push Yohji away, but instead pulled him closer.  
"Yohji... I love you so much... I'll never give up, just to see your smile again." Yohji nodded, and kissed Aya again, knowing that, somehow, he would never let go.  
Owari  
--------------------  
Wow, I am *so* unpredictable in my plots! - () -  
I *promise* the next one will be Ken x Omi. I even have the plot- or lack thereof- worked out! I even know the title! ^^() I hate reading my old fics- they all suck.  
[Please, somebody convince her otherwise...]  
~IcyBlue360@aol.com~ 


End file.
